MH/Johnny
Backstory Johnny was raised in isolation. He had no contact with anyone but his trainers and the mysterious 'Doctor Z' until the age of 16. Every day was spent training in combat, learning technical skills or discovering what his modified body could do with his special 'Nano-sword.' They told him he was to be the first of soldiers designed to take out what they called Supernaturals. Two weeks after his 16th birthday the Supernaturals attacked the facility. In the chaos that followed, he was able to kill many of them, but he was taken out by an explosion that collapsed the stairwell he was in. Regaining his senses an unknown period of time later, he was able to make his way through the rubble and eventually out of the building. He was alone, but this was the first time he was free. He had many encounters in the following months as he attempted to survive and find his way in the world. He swore to hunt the Supernaturals that killed the only family he had, but he also swore that Doctor Z would never control his life again. Johnny found a group of other Supernatural hunters and joined them in their crusade to rid humanity of their kind. Character Sheet Johnny (Codename: Switchblade) (420 points) Age 18; Human; 6' 3"; 220; Intense blue eyes, with short cropped jet black hair. Rugged yet somewhat handsome features. A small 'Y' shaped scar over his right eyebrow. ST 15 50; DX 15 100; IQ 13 60; HT 14 40. Damage 1d+1/2d+1; BL 45 lbs.; HP 18 6; Will 13 0; Per 13 0; FP 14 0. Basic Speed 7.5 5; Basic Move 7 0; Block 9 (DX); Dodge 11; Parry 12 (Broadsword). Social Background TL: 8 0. Languages: Hebrew (Accented) 4; Latin (Broken) 2. Advantages Ambidexterity 5; BIO: Adrenal-Muscular Trigger 10 20; BIO:Epidermal Resillience 4 12; Bioenhancement Talent 2 (Imbuement Skills) 10; Combat Reflexes 15; Fit 5; High Pain Threshold 10; Imbue (BIO - Broadsword) 3 (Accessibility (Only with Nano sword) (+3); PM) 24; Luck 15. Perks- Quick Reload (Magazine); Weapon Bond (Broadsword), Katana can collapse into knife sized hilt 3. Disadvantages Clueless -10; Code of Honor (Soldier's) -10; Enemy (Creator) (medium-sized group, some formidable or super-human) (6 or less) -15; Flashbacks (Severe) -10; Light Sleeper -5; Nightmares (12 or less) -5;Overconfidence (12 or less) -5; Sense of Duty (Teammates) (Small Group) -5; Unusual Biochemistry -5. Quirks Calls anyone in authority 'Sir'; Distinctive Feature (Small 'Y' shaped scar over right eye); Incompetence (Riding - Horses react badly to his biochemistry); Likes to read comics; Slightly Claustrophobic -5. Skills Acrobatics-14 (DX-1) 2; Armoury/TL8 (Small Arms)-12 (IQ-1) 1; Autohypnosis-13 (Will+0) 4; Biology/TL8 (Earthlike)-14 (IQ+1) 12; Body Control-14 (HT+0) 8; Broadsword-17 (DX+2) 8; Burning Strike (Broadsword)-14 (DX-1) 1; Chemistry/TL8-13 (IQ+0) 4; Climbing-16 (DX+1) 2; Computer Hacking/TL8-12 (IQ-1) 4; Computer Operation/TL8-13 (IQ+0) 1; Computer Programming/TL8-13 (IQ+0) 4; Corrosive Strike (Broadsword)-14 (DX-1) 1; Diagnosis/TL8 (Human)-12 (IQ-1) 2; Driving/TL8(Motocycle)-14 (DX-1) 1; Electronics Operation/TL8 (Scientific)-14 (IQ+1) 4; Fast-Draw (Broardsword)-16 (DX+1) 1; Fast-Draw (Clip)-16 (DX+1) 1; Fast-Draw (Pistol)-16 (DX+1) 1; First Aid/TL8 (Human)-13(IQ+0) 1; Forced Entry-16 (DX+1) 2; Guns/TL8 (Pistol)-16 (DX+1) 2; Holdout-12 (IQ-1) 1; Intimidation-12 (Will-1) 1; Judo-15 (DX+0) 4; Karate-15 (DX+0) 4; Knife-17 (DX+2) 4; Lip Reading-12 (Per-1) 1;Occultism-13 (IQ+0) 2; Penetrating Strike (Broadsword)-14 (DX-1) 1; Research/TL8-12 (IQ-1) 1; Soldier/TL8-13 (IQ+0) 2; Stealth-11 (DX-4) 0; Stealthy Attack (Broadsword)-14 (DX-1) 1; Tactics-13 (IQ+0) 4; Throwing-15 (DX+0) 2; Tracking-12 (Per-1) 1. Techniques Acrobatic Stand (Acrobatics)-12 4; Disarming (Broadsword)-19 3; Targeted Attack (Broadsword Swing/Neck)-14 3; Targeted Attack (Broadsword Thrust/Vitals)-16 3. Equipment 1 Basic Gear 100 1.5 lb Description: Bandages, Cigarette Lighter, Duct Tape, Flashlight, Mirror, Multi-Tool, Notebook, Pencil, Chalk, and Wristwatch. 4 Auto .50AE, Reload 32 2.4 lb 2 Auto .50AE, Reload (Armor Piercing) 32 1.2 lb 2 Auto .50AE, Reload (Hollow Point) 16 1.2 lb 1 Auto .50AE, Reload (Holy Water) 24 9.6 oz 1 Auto .50AE, Reload (Silver) 400 9.6 oz 10 Auto 50AE, Magazine 135 – 1 Auto Pistol, .50AE 1250 4.6 lb 1 Ballistic Helmet (TL 8) 250 3 lb Description: TL:8 LC:3 DR:12 Notes: 3 All TL7+ armor electronics and powered systems (including the battlesuit) work for (TL-6)x6 hours before they require recharging or refueling. DR increases with TL. After the TL of introduction, consult the table on p. B285. Location: skull 1 Ballistic Helmet Visor 200 1.4 lb Description: TL:8 LC:3 DR:10 Location:eyes, face 1 Katana (Very Fine Quality) 2600 5 lb Description: TL:3 LC:4, swing Dam:sw+1 cut Reach:1,2 Parry:0 ST:11 Skill:Broadsword, thrust Dam:thr+1 imp Reach:1 Parry:0 ST:11 Skill:Broadsword 1 Cell Phone 100 8 oz 1 Collar, Reinforced 10 8 oz Location: neck 1 Computer, Laptop (C3) 2050 2.5 lb 1 Gloves, Shooting 50 8 oz Location: hands 5 Glow Stick (2 yds.) 10 8 oz 1 Headset, Bluetooth 50 1.6 oz 1 Holster, Concealed 125 1 lb 1 Motorcycle 1600 – 1 Shoes, Climbing 80 1 lb Location: feet 1 Vest, Advanced 4600 17 lb Location: torso